Onii-san?
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Sasuke terpaksa harus tinggal bersama seorang yang tidak dia kenal demi menyelamatkan perusahaan tou-sannya dan merasakan kenikmatan yang seharusnya dia rasakan. namun lambat laun Sasuke menyukai orang itu yang dia panggi Onii-san walalupun dia selalu menyakiti dan terkadang menyiksa Sasuke / NaruSasu / Yaoi / RnR


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Onii-san?**

**By Miako Uchiha**

"Apa tidak bisa digantikan dengan aku saja, dia masih kecil tou-san".

"Kalau bisa aku sudah melakukannya, tapi dia hanya ingin Sasuke. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kita".

genangan air kini terlihat jelas dikelopak mata yang bertengger dengan indahnya di sepasang permata onyx yang hanya bisa menatap pada orang tuanya dengan pandangan memohon. Sang kakak masih berusaha berdebat dan memohon dengan sang ayah. Sang onyx hanya mampu melihat dari jauh perdebatan itu dari balik lemari besar yang membuat keberadaannya tak diketahui oleh orang tua dan kakaknya.

Sampai akhirnya sang kakak menunduk lalu menghelah napas pasrah sedih, menandakan ia menyerah lalu sang kakak menolehkan kepalanya kekiri membuatnya bisa melihat mata sang kakak yang membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kehadirannya dari balik lemari.

"Sasuke" lirih sang kakak membuat kedua orang tuanya juga ikut terkejut menyadari kehadiran anak bungsu mereka "Maafkan, kakak".

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke hanyalah seorang anak berusia 13 tahun yang dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sanyang oleh kedua orang tuanya dan memiliki seorang kakak yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Sasuke juga memiliki teman-teman yang baik padanya. Sasuke terkesan bukan anak yang selalu ceria namun juga bukan anak yang tak memiliki ekspresi. Dia hanya anak-anak biasa yang menjalani hidupnya layaknya anak-anak lainya. Hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah Sasuke seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki paras manis yang tentunya digilai oleh semua orang yang memandangnya. Terlebih Sasuke adalah anak keluarga Uchiha yang cukup kaya dengan perusahaannya. Namun, nasip baik sedang menjauhi keluarga Uchiha tiba-tiba saja perusahaan mereka terancam bangkrut dan diambang kemiskinan. Fugaku berusaha keras dan mencoba mencari bantuan dari beberapa rekan bisnisnya namun semuanya nihil dan sia-sia. Hingga ia hampir menyerah datanglah sang penyelamat yang menawarkan bantuan untuk menolong perusahaannya dengan syarat yang membuat Fugaku harus berdebat panjang dan bertengkar dengan anak sulungnya.

**"Serahkan anak bungsumu padaku untuk menjadi milik Tuanku dan jangan coba membohongiku dengan menukar anak bungsumu dengan orang lain"**

Ucapan orang yang menjanjikan untuk membantu perusahaannya tergiang kembali di ingatan Fugaku. Fugaku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari orang itu untuk menyerahkan anak bungsunya menjadi milik Tuannya. Yang Fugaku tahu orang itu menjamin bahwa anak bungsunya akan baik-baik saja bersama Tuannya.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sasuke merasa dunianya akan segera berakhir saat seorang lelaki dengan menggunakan masker diwajahnya datang kerumahnya dan membawa barang-barangnya kedalam mobilnya serta menarik paksa tangannya saat sang kakak menghalangi orang itu untuk mambawanya pergi.

"Sebaiknya anda berhenti menangis Sasuke-sama, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Naruto-sama tidak akan suka jika melihat anda menangis didepannya" ucap orang itu setelah sekian lama perjalanan mereka dan membiarkan Sasuke menangis dibelakang.

"Aku hiks… mau pulang…" ucap Sasuke diselah tangisannya.

"Kita memang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke-sama" ucapnya tetap focus pada jalanan.

"Aku mau pulang kerumahku!" teriak Sasuke namun orang itu tetap tenang dan terus mengemudi.

"Itu bukan lagi rumah Sasuke-sama dan inilah tempat tinggal Sasuke-sama yang sekarang, mulai hari ini" ucap orang itu saat mobil yang mereka kendarai akhirnya sampai dan terbukalah pagar besar rumah itu, membuat mobil itu berjalan masuk, Sasuke mamandang takjub rumah yang 10 kali lebih besar dari rumahnya. Sebuah rumah atau mungkin boleh dia sebut sebuah istana?. Sangat megah dan mewah. Dia juga bisa melihat banyak orang yang berdiri tegap mungkin penjaga rumah ini pikir Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke-sama" ajak orang itu membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang" ucap Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali dari dalam mobil.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke-sama masuk dulu dan bicaralah sendiri pada Namikaze-sama" ucapnya membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Namikaze?" Sasuke berfikir rasanya dia pernah mendengar marga itu tapi dimana?.

"Iya. Ayo, Sasuke-sama" akhirnya Sasuke menurutinya saat dia sudah keluar dari mobil tiba-tiba pintu utama rumah itu langsung terbuka dan keluarlah para pelayan yang berbaris sisi kri dan kanan dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke yang hanya menatap bingung pada mereka.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk diikuti oleh para pelayan menuju ruang makan. Disana Sasuke bisa melihat seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang berusia mungkin 20 tahunan yang sedang makan dimeja makan dengan membelakangi mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-sama" ucap orang itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu seformal itu, Kakashi" ucap orang itu, sekarang Sasuke tahu orang yang sudah menjemputnya ini bernama Kakashi.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama, seperti yang anda inginkan Sasuke-sama bisa menjadi milik anda mulai hari ini" Sasuke menunjukan pandangan tidak suka saat Kakashi bicara seperti itu.

Merasa telah selesai dengan sarapan paginya Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka lebih tepatnya Sasuke. Lalu menatap Sasuke dari atas kebawah.

"Jadi ini anak bungsu mereka, heh? Ucapnya dengan menyeringai.

"Aku mau pulang!" ucap Sasuke berteriak didepan Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Pulang? Pulang kemana, hm? Ini rumahmu sekarang" ucap Naruto lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang dan bersama keluargaku!" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Kau akan tetap disini" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar berat dan menahan emosinya.

"AKU MAU- **PLAK**" para pelayan dan Kakashi hanya diam saat melihat Naruto menampar Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

"Bawah dia kekamarku" perintah Naruto pada Kakashi yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Hiks… hiks… Aniki.. aku mau pulang" lirih Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ayo, Sasuke-sama" dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Kakashi yang akan menariknya untuk berdiri "Sasuke-sama sebaiknya cepat menuruti ucapan Naruto-sama" ucapnya membujuk Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya wajahnya telah dibanjiri air mata sekarang.

Tak lama dua orang berbadan besar datang dan menarik lengan kiri dan kanannya untuk berdiri. Kakashi hanya diam mengikuti dari belakang sambil melihat Sasuke diseret paksa yang sudah pasti itu adalah perintah dari Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan.. hiks…. Lepaskan aku" Sasuke terus mencoba memberontak tapi usahanya hanyalah berbuah kesia-siaan.

**"BRUK"** dengan kasarnya mereka melempar Sasuke hingga masuk kedalam kamar yang sangat luas dengan berbagai barang mahal menghiasi kamar itu.

Sasuke memandang lututnya yang memerah karena berbenturan dengan lantai kramik namun kepalanya langsung mendongak saat sebuah jambakan kasar menarik kapalanya paksa untuk memandang wajah yang ada didepannya. Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan yang mengejek.

"Hiks… biarkan aku pulang… hiks…" kini suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lirih, memohon berharap Naruto membiarkannya pulang.

"Bagaimana mungkin orang brengsek bisa memiliki anak seperti malaikat, huh?, kalian semua pergilah" ucap Naruto pada Kakashi dan kedua anak buahnya. Lalu Naruto melepaskan jambakannya pada Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati pintu, menguncinya lalu memasukkan kuncinya pada kantung celanannya. Dan kembali mendekati Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk pada dirinya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau mengunci pintu? Apa maumu?" ucap Sasuke ketakutan dan perlahan mundur hingga tubuhnya tak dapat lagi mundur karena terhalang oleh kasur milik Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa yang kuinginkan? Aku yakin walaupun kau masih kecil kau mengerti apa yang kuinginkan" ucap Naruto lalu menarik Sasuke berdiri dan melemparnya kaatas kasur dan menindihnya.

"Lepaskan aku… aniki… tolong… tolong aku… hiks.. aniki…- PLAK" Sasuke terdiam saat tamparan kedua didapatkannya kedua tangannya langsung ditahan disisi kiri dan kanan oleh Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik ya, bocah sialan. Sekarang yang kau punya hanya aku. Mereka bukan lagi keluargamu karena mereka sudah menjualmu padaku, jadi kau adalah milikku, dan perlu kau ingat aku tidak suka dibantah kecuali kalau kau ingin kutampar lagi" ucap Naruto membuat mata Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mereka tidak mungkin menjualku!" ucap Sasuke membantah ucapan Naruto.

"Kau!" Naruto bersiap untuk kembali menampar wajah bak malaikat itu sebelum dia membatalkan niatnya saat mendengar tangisan Sasuke dan kembali mengingat rencana yang telah dibuatnnya.

"Hiks… sakit…" ucapnya lirih, Narutopun menarik tubuh Sasuke menjadi posisi duduk.

"Aku sudah membantu menyelamatkan perusahaan tou-sanmu yang hampir bangkrut itu dan sebagai gantinya mereka memberikanmu padaku, bukankah itu sama saja mereka menjualmu padaku?" Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sebenarnya benar. Keluarganya memang sama saja sudah menjualnya. Jadi kini yang Sasuke lakukan hanya diam walaupun air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir.

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis karena sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan permainan yang sangat menyenangkan" ucapnya menghapus paksa air mata Sasuke yang semakin deras menangis "Kubilang berhenti menangis, bocah sialan" suara tamparan terdengar kembali saat Naruto menampar pipi Sasuke yang terjatuh kembali keatas kasur.

"Hiks… ampun… sakit…" ucapnya menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menangis" ucap Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke hingga menampilkan wajah Sasuke yang telah memerah pada pipi kanannya. Sasuke akhirnya berhenti menagis membuat Naruto menyeringai senang saat perintahnya dituruti oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang buka semua bajumu" ucap Naruto membuat mata Sasuke membelalak lebar.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau" ucap Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka dibantah" Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke semakin kuat hingga membuat Sasuke meringis merasakan sakit. Langsung saja Naruto menarik paksa semua baju Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke merasakan pedih saat bergesekan dengan kasar dengan bajunya. Sasuke juga hanya bisa pasrah karena kekuatannya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan Naruto.

Setelah semua bajunya terbuka, Naruto beranjak menuju lemari dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah tali dan bendah panjang yang tak Sasuke ketahui apa namanya. Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke dan tak lupa mengambil segelas air yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi.

"Kau hauskan? Ayo sekarang kau habiskan semua air didalam gelas ini" ucapnya menyodorkan air itu kepada Sasuke yang memandang takut air itu "Apa kau berfikir aku memasukan racun kedalam air ini?" Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto "Tidak ada racun didalam air ini. Percayalah" ucap Naruto kembali menyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang sesungguhnya telah haus akhirnya mengambil air itu dan meminumnya hingga habis. Air itu terasa seperti air biasa bagi Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat Sasuke menghabiskan air yang telah dia beri campuran obat perangsang tanpa rasa dan bau itu. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan tubuh telanjangnya, bergerak perlahan untuk menarik selimut namun belum selimut itu menutupi tubunya tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakn sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya rasanya kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubunya bergetar pelan tak terkendalih.

"Ahh… nnhhh.." sebuah desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang terbilang masih kecil tak mengerti keadaannya saat ini hanya bisa terus mengeluarkan desahan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Bagaimana nikmat bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh milik Sasuke yang terbilang kecil itu hingga membuat Sasuke yang awalnya ingin menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menyentuh miliknya malah melengguh nikmat matanya melebar saat melihat miliknya yang kecil berdiri tegak dengan tetesan precum diujungnya.

"Heh, mulai sekarang kau adalah pelacurku, kau mengerti?!" ucap Naruto melebarkan kedua kaki Sasuke hingga memperlihatkan lubang kecil milik Sasuke lalu menahannya dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya sendiri. Tangan tan itu mengocok dengan kasar penis Sasuke yang kecil itu hingga membuat kenikmatan yang tidak Sasuke mengerti itu berubah menjadi perih dan sakit.

"Akh... sakit... lepas…" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada penisnya namun tangan tan Naruto segera menangkap kedua lengan kecilnya dan mengikatnya dengan tali yang tadi sempat dia ambil. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil alat yang tadi dia ambil bersama tadi, sebuah vibrator yang ukurannya sama besar dengan ukuran penisnya yang tentunnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil, langsung saja tanpa persiapan Naruto memasukan vibrator itu kedalam lubang kecil Sasuke tanpa sebuah persiapan membuat Sasuke berteriak dengan linangan air mata membasahi wajahnya "Akh… SAKIT! Keluarkan! Hiks… SAKIT! ANIKI" **PLAK **sebuah tamparan Naruto berikan saat lagi-lagi Sasuke berteriak memanggil kakaknya.

Namun Sasuke tak memperdulikan sakit pada pipinya, sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa lebih menyiksanya saat ini, Sasuke berusaha menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang apa saja dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan berharap rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Huh, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggil keluargamu yang sudah menjualmu itu, bocah sialan!" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah remote yang biasa digunakan untuk mengatur kekuatan pada Vibrator yang telah tertanam pada lubang Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan mengikuti getaran yang dilakukan bendan asing yang dimasukan kedalam tubuhnya, membuatnya perlahan merasakan kesakitan dan nikmat bersamaan, kenikmatan yang belum perna Sasuke rasakan dan tentunya belum pantas Sasuke rasakan.

Naruto dengan seringaiannya menekan tombol maksimum pada remotenya dan membuat tubuh putih polos yang ada dibawahnya berteriak nikmat tak terkendali.

"Ahkkk,,, Nhhh… ahh.. ahhh.. uggh… nhh" dapat Naruto lihat mata onyx yang tadinya menangis karena kesakitan kini dipenuhi kabut nafsu yang membucah. Membuat Naruto dengan senang hati mempermainkan bocah yang sedang melengguh nikmat dibawah tubuhnya.

"Mnhh… ughhh.." sebuah desahan kecewa terdengar dari bibir kecil Sasuke saat kenikmatan yang dirasakannya perlahan menghilang. Naruto kembali berjalan kelemari lalu mengambil sebuat tali pendek dan kembali lagi menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka sekali ya diperkosa?" ucap Naruto lalu mengikatkan tali itu pada penis Sasuke. Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau. Lepas" teriak Sasuke namun teriakannya langsung terhenti saat getaran dari vibrator lagi-lagi menyentuh titik kenikmatannya terlalu mudah.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan keluar" ucap Naruto setelah selesai mengikat tali dan menyalakan vibrator lagi dengan kecepatan minimum "Sayang sekali aku ada urusan penting. Jadi kau harus menunggu aku jika ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih, bocah sialan" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil tali lagi dan mengikatkannya pada kedua kaki Sasuke ke sudut kasur.

"Mnhh.. Ahkk, enghh… Ahhh.. Lehh.. pashh nghh…" ucap Sasuke namun hanya desahan bercampur rasa sakitlah yang keluar saat penis kecilnya terasa tercekik dan sakit namun tubuhnya yang terikat tak mampu membuatnya melakukan apapun.

'Lihatlah, Fugaku. Lihatlah anak bungsumu yang bagaikan pelacur itu' batin Naruto menyeringai dendam sebelum menutup pintu.

Diluar kamar Kakashi telah menunggu Naruto dengan dokumen ditangannya.

"Apa tidak apa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan desahan bungsu Uchiha yang baru dibawanya pagi ini.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

TBC

Hay, Minna untuk kelanjutanya silahkan review ya. Miako masih belajar buat adegan sex yang rada keras jadi kalau kurang berasa Miako minta maaf ya, hehe :D. untuk chapter selanjutnya Miako butuh review dari Minna, jadi jangan lupa review ya Minna. Ok, salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha, dahhdaahh


End file.
